cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Connell
Ellen Connell (19?? - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Giggles/Petunia]: Killed by impact with the ground after falling off a roller coaster. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Giggles/Petunia/Cub]: Sliced in half by David Winn's laser (as Petunia.) Accidently killed in dryer by David (as Cub.) Dies from injuries related to half of her head being burned off and falling off a cliff (as Giggles). (All deaths are played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: And the Kitchen Sink (2006) '[''Giggles/Cub] Accidentally hit and killed by a section of wall tied to the back of Aubrey Ankrum's car (as Giggles). Drowned in the bathtub (as Cub). (All deaths are played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[Cub]: Accidentally ran over by Peter Herrmann's treadmill. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Doggone It (2006) '[''Giggles/Petunia/Cub]: Slammed against the floor by a giant squid (Jake Brian) (as Petunia.) Torn apart by dog (Cavin Johnson (as Cub.) Skinned by dog (cavin) (as Giggles.) (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Concrete Solution (2006) '[Cub]: Crushed by Michael "Lippy" Lipman's concrete filled stomach. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Sea What I Found (2006) '[''Cub]: Eyes vaporized by magnified sunlight. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Easy For You to Sleigh (2006) '[Cub]: Died from carbon monoxide inhalation. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Wishy Washy (2006) '[''Petunia]: Skins her self with a potato peeler trying to clean herself. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[Giggles/Petunia/Cub]: Accidentally killed by Warren Graff's axe (as Petunia). Burned to death (off-screen as Giggles.) Crushed by falling ladder (as Cub.) (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Every Litter Bit Hurts ''(2006) [Cub/Giggles]: Blown up by a stick of dynamite (as Cub). Accidentally impaled by the Mole (Chris Brian), removing her heart (as Giggles). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish (2006) '[''Cub/Petunia]: Ran over by car (as Cub). Head crushed by genie lamp (as Petunia). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[Petunia]: Either killed by contaminated water or impaled by rock. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Snow Place to Go (2006) '[''Giggles]: Crushed by ship's flaming mast. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[Petunia]: Neck broken and scalped by Giggles' weight when her hair is used as a bungee cord. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Gems the Breaks (2006) '[''Cub]: Disintegrated by David Winn's laser vision. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: A Hole Lotta Love (2006) '[Petunia]: Sliced in half by giant drill machine's fin. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[''Cub/Giggles]: Pierced by glass shards (as Cub). Eaten by ducks (as Giggles.) (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Blast from the Past (2006) '[Giggles]: Crushed by garbage trucks. Crushed by the chains of swing. Cut in half by tree stump. (Deaths occur in different timelines.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: See What Develops (2006) '[''Petunia/Giggles]: Car crash (as Petunia). Flesh disintegrated by David Winn's super sonic speed (as Giggles). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Idol Curiosity (2006) '[Giggles]: Crushed in a hole created and closed by an idol's curse. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Home Is Where the Hurt Is (2006) '[''Giggles/Petunia]: Cut by nails on stair rails while sliding down the rail (as Giggles). Electrocuted in shower (as Petunia). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Aw Shucks! (2006) '[Giggles]: Head crushed by giant popcorn kernel. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Letter Late Than Never (2006) '[''Cub]: Crushed inside box being shoved through small slot. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Wingin' It (2006) '[Petunia/Giggles/Cub]: Sucked down the drain (as Petunia). Sucked out of an airplane (dies off-screen, as Cub). Sliced up by plane engine (as Giggles). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Easy Comb, Easy Go (2006) '[''Cub]: Head accidentally cut in half by Aubrey Ankrum's hedge clippers. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: I've Got You Under My Skin (2006) '[Giggles]: Head impaled by electric rod. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: Junk in the Trunk (2006) '[''Giggles]: Suffocated by David Winn's missing elephant poster. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Friday the 13th: Double Whammy (2006) '[Petunia/Giggles]: Crushed by Aubrey Ankrum landing on her (as Petunia). Organs pulled out of her eye sockets by propeller (as Giggles). (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series * Happy Tree Friends: Stealing the Spotlight (2003) [Giggles/Cub]: Set on fire by Rhode Montijo's lights (as Giggles). Head blown up by Rhode's lights (as Cub). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Blind Date (2004) [Petunia]: Knocked off of cliff while in car, causing car to explode. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: From A to Zoo (2005) [Petunia]: Killed by snake's stomach acid. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Read 'Em and Weep (2007) [Petunia/Cub]: Sliced by garbage disposal after being pulled through a pipe by a demon (as Petunia). Flattened with a shovel by Aubrey Ankrum (as Cub). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Can't Stop Coffin (2007) [Cub]: Crushed by tombstone. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Peas in a Pod (2008) [Petunia]: Hit in the head with a hammer by a Pod Lumpy. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Wrath of Con (2009) [Petunia/Giggles/Cub]: Sliced in half by super-heated light saber toy (as Petunia). Head melted by gooey remains of super-heated light saber toy (as Giggles). Crushed against the wall by David Winn's super breath. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by sonic waves Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by hammer Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by organ removal